The present invention relates to data population of computer applications.
In response to receiving data, usually from a user, a computer application performs its intended function and displays results to the user. After occasions when the computer application does not run, such as a shutdown or a processor timeout, the computer application needs to again receive data in order to perform its intended function and display the results. Otherwise, when it resumes running, the computer application, even though it is running, has no data to process and, hence, cannot display any results.
In preparation for occasions when they do not run, some computer applications persistently store the results. When they resume running, these computer applications retrieve and display the stored results.